My Thoughts On Paper
by stOkmAi
Summary: Danny and Sam's life, thoughts, and wishes in paper. the paper everyone called "diary" or "journal". who knew that this paper could be a source of comfort and would actually change their lives forever? DXS
1. Wishes Don't Come True, Right?

**MY THOUGHTS ON PAPER**

**-**

**Authoress' musings:** my first DP fic! Xin-niX, the kookiest authoress alive, is here to present her newest obsession, Danny Phantom! ...Okay, not newest obsession, since I was already going crazy when they first _commercialized_ it on Nick (I was like, "Oh my veggies! Danny Phantom's SOOO CUTE! I should definitely watch this show!"), but this is my first time writing a DP fanfic. Why just now, God knows why. Ask Him, 'coz I too don't know! Anyway, I'm not new to fanfic writing, but please go easy on me. It is my first DP ficcie after all.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Danny Phantom, no surprises there

Okay, on with the fic!

-

22nd of March, Friday

Dear Diary,

Only a few weeks more and I'll be in high school. My mom was just being over-emotional on breakfast, talking crap about how much I've grown and now that I'm in high school, it wouldn't be long before I go to college, get a job, get married, do God-knows-what, bear at least a dozen children and make her a happy grandmummy, and get through the same life she did. Oh, what joy.

Honestly, I'm not really excited with the new phase of life I'm about to step on. And just hearing about the other kids talking about it made me not think otherwise. They're so excited; now that their not little kids anymore and can do anything they want. But for me, it's...just the same. Same time for school, same outfits, (sort of) same strict teachers giving same amount of assignments and detentions, same cafeteria who just wouldn't serve salads, same pea-brained so-called popular people, same losers that get stuffed into lockers by same bullies, same social divisions, same friends, same...okay, not so same feelings for _someone_ (:cough: Danny :cough:)... but same conclusion.

_We're just going to be friends, nothing more._

I mean I could never get Danny to notice me for me, since someone just stole that job from me. Paullina. That witch who wears thick make-up, short skirts and tight tops just to get the boys, including my two best friends, drooling; struts around school like she owns the place, which is possible since she's rich (but not as rich as me); flips her overly-parlored hair and gives off fake puppy-dog eyes and toothy smiles to get what she wants. Yup, the spoiled brat. The _shallow_ spoiled brat.

I wonder what Danny sees in her. Cant he just take the hint that she doesn't like him! Isn't the dance enough for him to understand! I know he's dense, but not _that_ dense! And cant he see that the someone who really cares for him, loves him, needs him is right in front of him! What, do I need to get shoved right below his nose! Sheesh, I just don't get guys. They drool and gawk at pretty and sexy girls, but never notice if someone else is falling for him. They're just insensitive.

I've told Tucker about this, but he just laughed right in front of my friggin' face. He just doesn't get it. He thinks it's hilarious, but its not! This is SERIOUS! I guess this is what I get for not having girl best friends. Guys would never understand us girls. They're too...close-minded with guy stuff. And I am so going to kill Tuck if ever Dan finds out of _any_ of this. But I know he would get the point. He always does.

Okay, I've gotten out of topic...again. This just so happens every time. Anyway, we just had our pictures taken for our yearbook. As usual, I'm going to look like a dork. I am one, after all. A dork who helplessly fell in love with her best friend who won't even notice her even if she was in front of him...naked. Not that I don't mind being naked in front of him... okay, bad thoughts, get out of my head! You're contaminating my mind, my hands... And stop going out of topic!

Anyway, Paullina, as usual, will be picked most popular girl. I bet she's gonna pay those other geeks just so they would vote her. What money could do to people these days... Not that I can't do that too, but that's cheating. Anyway, I put my vote on...Valerie. I couldn't think of anyone else less shallow than Paullina. At least she's okay. (Thanks a lot, Tucker) I swear, the only thing lacking for the girls who try to be like Paullina was to call themselves "Paullina" as well. Shallowness was the trend to most girls in Casper High now. I shudder to think if I would someday be like that.

So far, this day was just any other day. I was being the faithful Ultra-recyclo vegetarian, Danny was being the dense Phantom boy and Tucker was being the techno-geek of all eternity. We were the same. Not at some...points, but we were still _the_ team. The team who fights off ghosts and saves the day without anyone knowing.

Danny promised me... okay, Tucker and me that he'll never leave our side and be always there for us. _Right before_ he started drooling at Paullina who wore an exceptionally tight tube, short and skimpy mini and very high heels for the picture taking. And her scent could definitely turn on a car alarm in the parking lot from where she's standing: _inside the school building_. I swear she literally took a bath with her cologne. And what does she need cologne for anyway? We're taking _pictures_! Like anybody could smell it in the yearbook.

Some promise Danny made me... Anyway, after the boring, ass-aching classes, we went directly to my basement for our movie marathon. This happens every Friday night, usually in my house, after they found out about my hidden treasures. Besides, they so love my basement. But I wish some of the lovin' were for me.

Okay, I know Danny loves me _as a friend_, but I just wish it were more than that. I've been having these dreams about Danny and me. We were together. I guess wishes only come true in our dreams and imaginations. Wishes, mine for a fact, don't come true. Even if I wish hard, it would never come true. It never did.

Funny, but the paper's wet. Wonder why. It's getting late, Diary.

'Till next time,

Samantha Manson

**-**

Sam wiped her face with the back of her hand. _Stupid tears,_ she thought. _No matter how hard I try or how much I cry, Danny's never, ever gonna love me back._

She turned of her desk lamp and got under her covers, wrapping it around her tightly.

_But still, I really, really wish that Danny would love me...for me._

As she closed her eyes and fell into deep slumber, a shooting star passed by. A small smile crept on her lips.

**-**

**A/N:** first chappie up! Hope you liked it! And honestly, THIS HAS NO PLOT! Haha! I just wanted to write, and viola! This is my first time to write a fic without a plot so... I bet it sucks... and I'm amazed this went as far as 1,000 plus words! An achievement for me, seeing this as a plot less story... But a plot is kinda brewing up in my mind so... it'll suck twice as much. Hehe!

Please tell me your views on this. REVIEW!


	2. Confusion Plagues the Lonely Heart

**MY THOUGHTS ON PAPER**

**-**

**Authoress' musings:** waaaaaaaaaaai! I'm surprised people even read my fic! Thank you soooooo much! Especially to the reviewers! Anyways, there is still no plot! Haha! But my brain is starting to cook something up... I just don't know what yet...

No, this fic will not be all diary/journal entries... And Tucker's gonna have his own entry, though not in a diary, since he doesn't own one... Actually, I don't know. I'll think about it when I have a plot at hand. Hehe!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Danny Phantom, no surprises there

Okay, on with the fic!

-

March 23, Saturday

Hey Journal!

Guess what, it's a weekend! I can sleep in, eat brunch, and do anything I want! Except for homework, that is... Anyway, nothing much happened today... No ghosts, and I met up with my two bestest best friends in the park, and from there we had fun. If your dictionary says that nervousness is synonymous to fun, that is.

I dunno, Journal. Ever since... ever since God-knows-when, I've been having these...weird feelings for one of my best friends. No, NOT Tucker! It's Sam... I just...don't know. One day my pants phases out in front of Paullina, and now my friggin' _body parts_ phase out in front of SAM! Well, at least people don't have to see polka-dotted boxers anymore... But, it's just weird. I mean, why would I phase out by the mere mention of her? ...See, my hand just got through you.

She's my best friend since forever. And that's the mystery. Why do I go intangible now when we've practically been together since kinder? I just don't know. Must be hormones.

I'm starting to see Paullina in a whole new light. The light Sam always saw in her. How could I have been so blind? I never noticed her nasty attitude before. But maybe it's because I only looked at her physical appearance. Now that's totally unfair. I just can't believe I even drooled for her. Yuck. That bitch. Just thinking about that makes me wanna puke right now. Okay, maybe not right now.

These feelings of mine for Sam... It's quite different from my feelings for Paullina before. When it was Paullina, I would usually drool, blush, be nervous, stare, follow like a lost puppy, drag her name, have heart-eyes, and phase out. Now, with Sam... I drool, blush, be nervous, stare, follow like a lost puppy, drag her name, have heart-eyes, and phase out. Oh-kay...that was stupid. I wrote the exact same words for crying out loud! But… I guess what makes it different is the fact that…my feelings for Sam are stronger. Is this a good thing?

There are rules in life. One, which should be applied in my state, is to NEVER fall for your girl best friend, or to have any other feelings that can be associated to feelings for more than a friend for her. And I can't break that now! Wait, am I even breaking it?

I just don't know. Geesh Danny, that's the FOURTH time you said that! You really need to go to a shrink or something. You are so going crazy. And talking to yourself just proves it.

Okay, back to the topic.

Why do I always think about Sam? Her face just keeps popping in my head that I think I might go crazy if I see her in person right now. Heck, you already are crazy! What difference does it make? So, I guess its okay to see her right now… I mean, I already miss her…

Miss her? It's been 15 minutes since you last saw each other! And stop talking to yourself! Argh! Okay… maybe it's because I always disappear. Tuck was even trying to figure out the cause of my "defective Phantom powers" in his PDA. He didn't have to do that, really. The cause was just beside him.

And speaking of "beside him", I just had to sit in between them. I just don't know (here we go again). I just can't stand Sam being near other guys, even Tuck. Heck, I think even her dad! And my head would literally burn when I think of the time Sam kissed Dash. Dash, of all people! Eww! …I know it's for the good of me (and the rest of the world), but I just can't help it. I wanna beat Dash to a bloody pulp and feed his gruesome remains to the hungry mutated monsters. Gods, I am such the jealous (and weird-imagining) type.

But, hell, I don't care. All I want now is to turn back time, back when I was walking Sam home. Tuck had to go help his mom (haha, mama's boy!), so I had to take Sam home. It was…heartwarming. Plus, I didn't phase out. Halleluiah! Praise the Lord!

It felt so good, so…right, having Sam beside me, and her fingers intertwined with mine. And also talking about anything with the sunset as our background. Ha, come to think of it, it sounds just like those cheesy and crappy romantic scenes.

I wish everything would be just as easy as that. I wish I could figure out what I feel right now. I wish I have someone to hold right now… It's so cold, being alone… And I wish someone would make these wishes come true!

I need to get Advil for this stupid headache I'm having. Plus, it's almost dinner. Can you just hear Jazz's voice telling me to help her out with dinner? Until next time.

Daniel Fenton signing out.

-

Danny sighed, closing his black and silver notebook.

_Life sucks,_ he thought miserably as he went down the stairs. _Not only is my heart confused, it's lonely too… I wish I could find someone who'll love me for me, even with ghost powers._

Jazz gazed at her brother when she heard him sigh. She so wanted to help him… If only Danny was more open to her.

-

**A/N:** okay, second chappie is shorter, but that's all my powers could come up with. And just so you know, I think it would take me how many days to update. It's almost our fourth periodical test! Yey! It's almost summer! I can so make it up to you on that time.

For those confused, I live in the Philippines, specifically in Cebu. The Queen City of the South! Booyah! My age may be 15 but I'm going fourth year high school next school year. I'm such an oldie! Plus, i have to do good this periodicals to pass!

Special thanks to my reviewers! You so totally rock! Thanks for inspiring me!

READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Author's Note, I mean, Author's Apology

**MY THOUGHTS ON PAPER**

**Author: stOkmAi**

**Author's Note:** Hello! :) *ducks from all the rotten fruit and vegetables thrown at her* I know, I know, you thought this was an update, noh? I'm really, really, REALLY sorry! :( It's been a long, LONG time since I last wrote...anything, to be honest. Okay, maybe blogs and poems and stuff, but fanfics... Sorry. *ducks from even more rotten organic things thrown at her* But, please, let me explain.

When I first started writing this fanfiction, I was an incoming fourth year high school student. That was, like, 5 years ago? Because of that, I became serious with my studies because I was about to go to college. So, yeah, after applying and whatnot, I thought I would have more time to write. I couldn't have been more wrong. You see, I took up BS in Nursing. Yep. I never thought I would be SO BUSY! But, I was. I applied in one of the best Nursing schools here in our country; I didn't know what I was in for. We had so many sleepless nights just making requirements. Also, in our third and fourth years, we had clinical duty already, 8 hours a day, 3 times a week, and the rest of the week for our major classes. Plus I joined the choir (first ever all-nursing student choir in Cebu), where I was treasurer for two straight years. And when I graduated, I proceeded to review straightaway for the local nursing board exams. I didn't even get to have driving lessons... Okay, whatever. It was a busy 4 years of college for all of us, trust me. But now I'm regretting ignoring my story (or my account for that matter) because I miss writing. SO MUCH.

So, here's what I'm gonna do. Since we just had our board exams last week (OMG), I'm kinda free now. YAY. Erm. So. I'm gonna try and at least put up more chapters for this story. This was a really unique one and I really liked my plot. **I will really try my best to continue this story.** I've disappointed you enough, it's the least I can do. AJA! :D *prays for inspiration to come quickly*


End file.
